


The Adventures Of Emo Gay, Nerd Gay, Tired Lesbian and Their Nice Counterparts (And Rose)

by immaculategayvibes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Chatting & Messaging, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/F, Gen, Lesbian Phasma, M/M, a lot of reylo bashing btw, everyones gay, id say ooc but these characters have 0 characterization so its fine, its just a chatfic guys, kyle & rey are both gay, poe rly wants to become a pilot and phasma is Tired of her classmates, rose runs an anon ig, theyre all gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: A chatfic with Kyle, Armie, Phas, Ray, Flynn, Damneron and RosieCan't guarantee qualityJust like the movies i took the characters from





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry

**kylesolo** : i have two questions

**kylesolo** : first of all, what the fuck is this name and why cant i change it

**kylesolo** : and secondly, why the fuck does everyone think im dating rey shes basically my sister

**Scavenger** : do they really think that

**Flower** : yeah?? You didnt notice???

**pilot** : bold of you to assume rey isnt oblivious as hell

**phantomdyke** : why does this group even exist 

**Flower** : because we have to do a group project

**Ginger left the chat**

**Ginger was added to the chat**

**Flower** : nice try

**Ginger** : you do realize i could just block you

**Flower** : you wouldnt

**phantomdyke** : i wouldnt be so sure of that

**kylesolo** : im not sure why you would even want him around rose its not like our class is just a large group of friends

**phantomdyke** : oh really?? youre being awfully friendly to them

**kylesolo** : its called gaining trust, phasma, and those three occassionally come over to hang with rey and nothing matters death is inevitable

**Scavenger** : holy shit i just asked someone if they thought i was dating kylo and they said they thought we were planning the wedding oh my god 

**Scavenger** : someone else thought i was dating finn lol

**pilot** : who

**Scavenger** : some guy from our math class idk

**doubleB** : why would they think that and what is my name rose

**Flower** : Bi & Black

**doubleB** : oh okay

**pilot** : shouldnt it be triple b

**Flower** : ???

**pilot** : babe 👉👉

**kylesolo** : brb gotta puke

**phantomdyke** : you may think he was joking but he actually got up and went to the bathroom in our dorm im not even kidding

**Scavenger** : can he be anymore dramatic

**Ginger** : yes

**phantomdyke** : very

**doubleB** : where is everyone anyway we have class in like twenty minutes

**phantomdyke** : teen angst & angry ginger are with me here in our dorm

**pilot** : finn i am literally standing right next to you

**Scavenger** : i have a test after this i am STUDYING 

**Flower** : you just said you were talking to someone from your math class

**Scavenger** : he was in the library??

**pilot** : youre looking at memes arent you

**Scavenger** : yea

**kylesolo** : better grades = bigger christmas presents

**Scavenger** : what

**kylesolo** : since mother basically adopted you im going to assume its gonna be the same for you as it is for me

**kylesolo** : since i started getting grades, my parents told me that the better grades i got, the better my presents would be

**kylesolo** : they gave me a hello kitty plushie back in 10th bc i was doing shit

**kylesolo** : of course that was fathers idea, mother actually asked if i was okay

**phantomdyke** : isnt 10th when your emo phase started

**kylesolo** : holy shit phas leave me ALONE

**pilot** : is it really a phase if it lasts into college

**ginger** : im praying its a phase

**phantomdyke** : tired of dating someone who secretly wants to blast mcr at 3 am

**ginger** : he does

**scavenger** : tell me more

**ginger** : he gets up twenty minutes earlier than a normal person to do eyeliner and choose his clothes

**ginger** : while he does that, he wears headphones and plays any and all emo garbage so loud im surprised hes not deaf

**ginger** : he also spends half an hour on his hair but honestly

**doubleB** : he does have pretty hair

**ginger** : he gets up twenty minutes earlier and yet manages to be late for class with starbucks half the time

**ginger** : and thats just the classes i share with him

**ginger** : when we started dating he was extremely jealous of phasma

**ginger** : he knew shes a lesbian

**phantomdyke** : it was hilarious

**kylesolo** : wow ok that was unnecessary

**ginger** : it wasnt

**kylesolo** : love you too asshole

**ginger** : just go to class kylo

**kylesolo** : we have the same class

**ginger** : i dont need to go to starbucks before every class

**kylesolo** : you mean youre a coward who doesnt want to be late 

**ginger** : i dont need starbucks

**kylesolo** : you wouldnt be mad if i brought you some tho

**ginger** : thats different kyle

**kylesolo** : fuck you

**scavenger** : and the award for worst couple goes to....

**kylesolo** : no fuck you were a great couple

**ginger** : couples who argue stay together longer

**doubleB** : not when theyre constantly fighting

**phantomdyke** : you call this fighting

**phantomdyke** : this is a friendly discussion

**pilot** : holy shit how are you still together

**kylesolo** : try finding yet another gay guy willing to date a grumpy nerd

**ginger** : you mean an emo bastard

**kylesolo** : thanks babe

**flower** : hey go back to what started this convo for a sec whos gonna make out with rey so i can post it on my anon school ig and get that out of the way

**phantomdyke** : id do it

**kylesolo** : and you called me 'friendly' with them im not the one offering to make out with rey

**phantomdyke** : of course not youre fucking gay

**phantomdyke** : youd totally fuck poe if you werent both taken dont lie to me

**pilot** : what

**kylesolo** : phas do not bring up my 8th grade crush

**pilot** : w h a t 

**phantomdyke** : maybe you should date each other instead

**doubleB** : no

**ginger** : no

**scavenger** : someone: hey kylo should date poe

**scavenger** : finn & hux, at the exact same time: no

**scavenger** : even tho hux has been complaining about kylo for the past fifteen minutes

**pilot** : how tf did you like me in 8th grade i was so gross

**kylesolo** : try telling that to a teenage boy with very limited options

**ginger** : we were literally in the same class

**kylesolo** : babe not to be rude or anything but you were an asshole

**flower** : ^implying he is nicer now

**kylesolo** : well there was that one time two months ago....

**ginger** : kylo if you tell her that i will take your starbucks and throw it in the trash

**kylesolo** : ill get another

**ginger** : ill cut your hair when youre sleeping

**kylesolo** : you love my hair

**ginger** : its a sacrifice im willing to make

**kylesolo** : you wouldnt dare

**ginger** : try me bitch

**phantomdyke** : just look at them

**scavenger** : they fight a lot

**phantomdyke** : theyre fighting over kylos hair rey

**phantomdyke** : its amazing

**doubleB** : okay im sitting in front whos in class rn

**scavenger** : me, poe, hux, phas & you

**doubleB** : wheres rose

**flower** : eating breakfast in the cafeteria

**doubleB** : rose class is starting

**flower** : yeah my least favorite

**flower** : i dont mind not having perfect attendance

**scavenger** : phas what are you two whispering about

**phantomdyke** : nothing??

**scavenger** : im sitting behind you k

**ginger** : oh wow

**phantomdyke** : were discussing my plan to show the school that 'reylo' isnt gonna happen

**ginger** : im trying to explain why making out at the same time at the same location would seem staged and make people believe in that more

**phantomdyke** : as rose said she can just make a pic and put it on the anon ig

**scavenger** : whos to say well be left alone after that

**flower** : everyone in our classes follows my ig

**ginger** : how

**flower** : proper advertising

**pilot** : he really does always show up with starbucks huh 

**kylesolo** : fuck you

**scavenger** : abort abort he saw me texting abo

**flower** : WHAT HAPPENED

**phantomdyke** : rey managed to turn off her phone in time its fine

**ginger** : so she doesnt finish her message but sends it

**pilot** : well i mean the message got across

**kylesolo** : im about to arrive btw

**ginger** : 18 minutes late

**ginger** : a new fucking record

**kylesolo** : no??

**kylesolo** : remember that one time i came in 26 minutes late bc it was busy at starbucks

**phantomdyke** : that teacher was relaxed about it

**pilot** : i came late in this guy's class by two seconds and he gave me extra homework

**phantomdyke** : rey has informed me shell get extra hw as well

**kylesolo** : shouldnt have been texting during class bye

**pilot** : hux what do you see in him

**ginger** : do i look like i know

**phantomdyke** : hes got nice hair

**phantomdyke** : fun to pull on id guess

**ginger** : i mean yea

**ginger** : but were not discussing my sex life in a group chat with rose tico and r e y

**ginger** : also shut the fuck up you lesbian

**phantomdyke** : only if you do gayboy

**flower** : are they done

**pilot** : i think so

**pilot** : yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently reylo happened
> 
> Idk the fates of anyone except kylo lmao but im like 90% sure hux & phas are dead :))  
I kinda want to watch tros but i also,,, dont

**3:05 am**

**Phantomdyke: ** rey's agreed to go on a date with me 

**Phantomdyke: ** lesbian rights

**Kylesolo: ** you almost seem excited

**Phantomdyke: ** shes cute

**Ginger: ** i dont see it

**Phantomdyke: ** youre dating kylo you dont get to judge

**Kylesolo: ** i dont see it either

**Kylesolo: ** also shes pretty much my sister

**Kylesolo: ** you broke the friendship rules phas we do not date siblings

**Phantomdyke: ** kylo watches shitty teen netflix flicks pass it on

**Ginger: ** wow

**Kylesolo: ** no??

**Phantomdyke: ** you dont have to lie to us

**Phantomdyke: ** its just your hot lesbian friend and your bitchy gay boyfriend

**Phantomdyke: ** and those 4 when they wake up

**Kylesolo: ** fuck you rose and rey watched it in my home while i was doing hw

**Phantomdyke: ** somehow thats less believable

**Kylesolo: ** you know what i thought we were at least friendly acquaintances 

**Phantomdyke: ** friends*

**Kylesolo: ** no

**Ginger: ** go to sleep

**Phantomdyke: ** no

**Kylesolo: ** no

**Ginger: ** kylo should at least turn his brightness down what the fuck are you a monster

**Phantomdyke: ** wow kyle youve upset your boyfriend

**Kylesolo: ** you suck

**Phantomdyke: ** no u

**Kylesolo: ** yea i do

**Phantomdyke: ** go to sleep loser

**Kylesolo: ** i thought we were having fun

**Phantomdyke: ** i have a date tomorrow i have to be well-rested

**Ginger: ** cherish that date

**Ginger: ** eventually youll be so ingrained in their life youll fall to the background and only matter when they feel like making out with someone

**Phantomdyke: ** nope you were watching a movie two days ago cuddled on the sofa like the sappy gays you truly are

**Kylesolo: ** I TOOK YOU TO A RESTAURANT FUCKING YESTERDAY 

**Ginger: ** YOU TOOK ME TO KFC

**Kylesolo: ** he pushed me out of the bed 

**Kylesolo: ** "you deserved it" - Armitage Hux, 2019, cuddling with the cat in the bed that is technically mine

**Kylesolo:** that cat takes up all the space

**Kylesolo: ** i have nowhere to sleep

**Kylesolo: ** help me

**Phantomdyke: ** you took hux to kfc

**Kylesolo: ** im broke ok

**Phantomdyke: ** youre rich

**Kylesolo: ** no my parents are rich

**Kylesolo: ** im a broke bitch

**Ginger: ** and im going to call your mom if you dont get back in bed and go to sleep right now

**Kylesolo: ** whelp gn phas

**Phantomdyke: ** night loser

**6:27 am**

**Scavenger: ** i didnt watch the kisding booth

**Scavenger: ** rose maybe but i didnt

**Flower: ** yeah no kylo watched it

**Kylesolo: ** have you ever thought that just maybe i have that knowledge because everyone our age has that level of knowledge about shitty netflix movies

**Kylesolo: ** phasma recognized it as a refetence

**Ginger: ** phasma watches shitty teen flicks

**Phantomdyke: ** yeah no a teacher showed us in one of my classes becaude he was hungover and it was vaguely related to it

**Ginger: ** was it the theater teacher

**Phantomdyke:** hes always hungover

**Flower: ** except when hes drunk

**Flower: ** i prefer him hungover

**Scavenger: ** i have no idea who youre talking about

**Ginger: ** mostly bald, tall guy. Always drinking. Its horrible

**Phantomdyke: ** he usually teaches but it was so bad that day he put on a movie and left us

**Scavenger: ** he left

**Phantomdyke: ** yeah

**Scavenger: ** and you didnt??

**Phantomdyke: ** he locked the door

**Scavenger: ** he locked

**Scavenger: ** he locked the door

**Phantomdyke: ** he was hungover, not an idiot

**Ginger: ** couldve fooled me

**Flower: ** i wish he was an idiot oh my god

**Scavenger: ** howd you get out then

**Phantomdyke: ** well when the bell rang i climbed out of the window

**Phantomdyke: ** seeing everyones faces as i walked away was hilarious

**Ginger: ** isnt the theater classroom on the third floor

**Phantomdyke: ** yea

**Flower: ** holy shit 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 1.3k words about these people in college and am willing to write more i need help


End file.
